Dee Dee
Dee Dee is Dexter's sister from Dexter's Laboratory. She Played as Pocahontas in DeeDeehontas She Played as Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Mandark Mandark Astronomonov Parker's love interest who is soon abducted by Larry Osborn/The Green Cucumber She Played as Wendy in Orinoco Pan She Made a Cameo Appearance in The Asgardian King During Circle of Life She Made a Cameo Appearance in How Uncle Max Saved Christmas along with Applejack Sonata Dusk Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie She Played as Cubby of the Lost Kids In Austin Pan She Played as Frankie Valli in Jersey Cartoon Boys She Played as Dorat 1 In Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet She played Monroe in SunBob ShimmerPants She played Dory Finding Sherman She played Strawberry Shortcake in Dee Dee Shortcake She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) She played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Becky She played Adella in The Little Mer-Camille She played Babs in Animated Children Run She is a Naive, but Kind-Hearted Hen, Who loves knitting wool. She played Dawn in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1701Movies Human Style) She played Ann Takamaki in Portrayals: *In Christopher Robin's Laboratory Played By Alice *In Alvin's Laboratory Played By Mina/Sailor Venus *In Fievel's Laboratory Played By Miss Bianca *In Simba's Laboratory Played By Young Kiara *In Bagheera's Laboratory Played By Adult Kiara *In Oliver's Laboratory Played By Sawyer *In Cody's Laboratory Played By Princess Eilowny *In Russell's Laboratory Played By Herself *In Max's Laboratory Played By Eliza *In Mowgli's Laboratory Played By Princess Jasmine *In Gus' Laboratory Played By Princess Camille *In Dale's Laboratory Played By Tammy *In Ash's Laboratory (PokemonFan Style) Played By Serena/Sailor Moon *In Copper's Laboratory Played By Lady. *In Rai's Laboratory she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. *In Chip's Laboratory she is played by A Rodent. *In Doctor N. Gin's Laboratory, She is played by Pinkie Pie. Trivia: *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery: Dee Dee (TV Series).jpg|Dee Dee in the TV Series Dee Dee in Ego Trip.jpg|Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Deedee1999.jpg Dexter push dee dee.jpg Dexter and dee dee.jpg Dee dee mandark.png Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory).png ImagesGQ4W9QLS.jpg|Dee Dee at Chubby Chesse Dexter angry at dee dee.jpg Dee dee look 1.png Dee dee look 2.png Dee dee look 3.png Dee dee look 4.png Dee dee look 5.png Dee dee look same 1.png Dee dee look same 2.png Dee dee look same 3.png Dee dee look same 4.png Dee dee look same 5.png Dexter dad problem.png Dee dee look at the red button.jpg Tumblr np5cyca7al1s9aedpo3 540.jpg Tumblr nngbizhKDj1rizl0oo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5hj01QPU1tthmxyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neolwvglsO1qkusl8o1 500.jpg Dee dee read a note.png Dee dee 2002.png Dee dee 1995.png Tumblr inline mz9urzN5rY1rd7mie.jpg Dee Dee's Appearance (1995-2000).jpg Wasabi and Dee Dee love together.PNG Dee dee mandark.png Dexter got with dee dee.jpg Dexter madly.png Dee dee sadness.png Dee Dee Slaps Dexter.gif Dee dee ooh.jpg Dexter point at dee dee.png Dexter leave the world universe.png Dee dee saying about dexter stay his lab.png Dee dee asks about girl with big eyes.png Dee dee dislikes beau.png Clipartwiki.com-medical-laboratory-clipart-1866832.png Ron's Friends-0.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Dee dee asharuka by songokukai.png|Dee Dee as May Wasabi and Dee Dee love together.PNG.png Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Girls Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Wasabi and Dee Dee Category:Kids Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Giants Category:Pretty Girls Category:Damsels in Distress Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Annoying Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who inflate Category:Ballerinas Category:Characters who changed voices Category:Lesbians Category:Dimwits Category:Gay Category:Bastards Category:Jerks Category:Cute Characters Category:1996 Introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters